Fate Intervenes
by Aleatoire
Summary: Edward Cullen and Bella Swan hate each other, but their parents want them to marry. At Christmas, a terrible accident happens and forces them to work together. Could they end up falling in love? Translation of my story, "Le Destin Intervient."
1. I hate him!

They say that sometimes even the most bizarre events can join people together. Me, I believe it's more than that.

It was during the year 1879 when I first met Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Without a doubt, we hated each other from then on, until the Christmas of 1896, which changed everything.

This is a story of adventure, hate, sadness, suspense and love, and I want very much to share it with you.

December 24th, 1896

"Bella!" My mother called to me, "It's time to leave for the party now!"

"Yes Mom, I'm coming!" I replied while coming down the grand staircase.

When I arrived in the entryway, my mother was waiting for me with a disapproving expression upon her face.

"Bella, I thought I told you to wear your brown dress tonight. Why aren't you wearing it?"

Brown? Yes, I heard you, but I hate the color brown as a dress color.

"But Mom," I answered with a smile, "The color I'm wearing now, blue, goes much better with my eyes, don't you agree?"

"Oh, hurry up Bella, never mind," she said hastily while on her way to the carriage.

**XOXO**

"Good evening, Miss Swan," Edward muttered as he took my gloved hand and gave me a kiss there. I knew he hated it. I didn't blame him. In fact, I blamed my parents and his parents.

"Oh, you are the cutest of all the couples here tonight!"

Mom! Why did she always have to say such things? She's been saying them since we were only a year old. It was too bad we hated each other.

"But Bella – and I'm sorry that I have to separate you from Edward – you have to go find Mrs. Regardtout. Make sure that you put Master Cullen on your dance card! You two always did dance the waltz well!

I sighed as before making my way through the crowd of people who were dancing and talking and such. I found Mrs. Regardtout, who was going to follow me for the entire night now, et got my dance card from her. I already had a lot of old men on it, who only liked to dance with me because my family was rich. Hesitantly I put Edward's name beside the waltz, because I knew that if I didn't dance with my mother was going to be angry. Tonight wasn't going to be fun, of that I was certain.

In fact, an hour later, one could find me in Edward's arms. My face held a smile, but inside I was groaning. I supposed that Edward had very much the same impression. Luckily, he wasn't an old man – some of whom I had had the pleasure of dancing with before dancing with Edward – and I supposed that from an objective point of view he really was kind of cute, with green eyes and bronze hair… No! I couldn't think like that! He was practically my enemy!

"You could pretend you're enjoying yourself, you know. You dance exceptionally well for someone who doesn't like her dance partner." He was smirking, and he knew he was annoying me.

I chose not to answer, so the rest of the waltz passed in an awkward silence as we danced the entire dance steps as if it was second nature to us. He was right, I had never danced this well. In fact, I hadn't danced this well since the beginning of my training… Someone who didn't know us could say that we were a good partnership. It was too easy to dance with him… But he was an impolite, annoying prude who didn't deserve the affections of a proper lady.

"Thank you, Miss Swan, for the beautiful waltz," he bowed when the dance finished, and I curtseyed to him before I left.

"Alice!" I yelled at my best friend, Alice Brandon, before Mrs. Regardtout could see that I was finished the waltz with Edward.

She turned around and smiled upon seeing me. Her eyes were brilliant and her black hair sparkled. "Bella! I saw your brother with the terrible woman! Oh, how I want to hit her! Have you seen Emmett yet? Has he talked to you? I saw you with Edward… He is terrible also, yes?"

Alice loved to talk. "My dear Alice, there is a lot to talk about. We will get there, but for the moment, I have to try to get Emmett to dance with me. I will tell my brother to dance with you, don't worry."

"Oh good Bella, you're the best!" Alice hugged me before we separated, me to look for the enigmatic Emmett, Alice to… I didn't know.

"Bella, I need a moment with you, if you don't mind," Mom called to me while I was looking for Emmett, and just when I saw him too!

"Yes Mom, of course," I smiled as I walked forward.

She pulled me into a private corner while she spoke. "You know that your father and I want you to marry Edward. Therefore, we would like you to dance with him at least two times. So, go look for him now! I am sure that his mother is going to tell him the same thing." She smiled largely, but it didn't touch her eyes.

"Yes Mother, whatever you like." I answered quickly. As if I was going to dance with Edward another time! Now, to look for Emmett, as was my original intention.

I soon found him in the garden, with Edward unfortunately. The Cullens, Edward's mother especially, loved their garden. It was very beautiful, and the light of the moon made it even more beautiful. Emmett also caused it be even more beautiful. His eyes rivaled the moon in their beauty.

Just as I was about to talk to him, I saw Rosalie and Jasper kissing in a bush about ten feet away. When I took a closer look I could see Alice hiding in another bush, watching the couple.

Before I could go talk to her, I felt it. The earth trembled, and as I watched, Rosalie and Jasper split apart, and Edward fell to the walkway.


	2. Run!

"Run!" Emmett yelled as the ground shook again. He helped Edward to his feet while I ran past them towards Alice.

"Bella! What are you doing?" Jasper looked shocked, but I didn't answer him. I didn't stop running.

"Alice! Alice, where are you?" She was behind the bushes…

"Hey, um, girl with the brown hair! Oh, Bella!" Emmett called me as I travelled farther into the bushes. Emmett, who never talked to me, was calling me now because he wanted… In fact, why was he calling me?

"Bella…" A weak voice called me then, and with sadness I realized that the voice belonged to Alice.

"Oh my God!" I yelled as I saw Alice on the ground, a branch over her legs. I hadn't seen her fall because I was too busy watching Edward.

"Somebody help me!" I called into the air before I started to cry. I hoped that Alice wasn't hurt! I waited a bit, until Alice cried out in pain. I sat down beside her and took her hand.

"It'll be okay, don't worry my dear." I whispered sweet nothings as we both cried.

"Bella?" my brother's voice asked hesitantly.

"Yes, we're here," my voice held no emotion. When I spoke, the ground shook violently, causing Jasper to fall on top of me.

"Jasper! Jasper?" Rosalie came around the corner, and her face was full of worry and panic.

Through her suffering Alice rolled her eyes when Rosalie pulled Jasper off of me.

"Where are we going, Ed?" I heard Emmett nearby and soon enough, I saw him, his arms supporting Edward's body. He let go of him quickly, and Edward waivered a bit before he could stand on his own.

"Is there anyone who's going to help Alice?" I was getting annoyed now.

"Oh my God! Bella, is your friend alright?" Rosalie was only seeing Alice now. She truly was a terrible woman.

"No, she isn't alright right now Rosalie, does she look alright?"

"Get up Bella, I'll help her," Jasper tapped my shoulder softly.

I let him help her. When I got up, someone ran into me and I turned around quickly.

"Sorry Miss," Edward grabbed my shoulders to hold me up. At first, I wanted to hit him, but I found myself smiling.

"It's alright," I said while smiling. What was wrong with me? To get my thoughts away from him, I turned around to see how Alice was doing.

"Can you stand?" Jasper asked Alice. The branch wasn't on her legs anymore, but she was having difficulty.

Finally, Jasper decided to support Alice with his arm, and I knew that she enjoyed it. She adored my brother, who was twenty-one years to her eighteen.

I thought Rosalie was going to be offended by this, but she seemed happy.

"Oh Jasper, you're so gallant!" Okay, she was a terrible _and_ stupid woman. Jasper only liked her because she was beautiful.

"Let's go, shall we?" Emmett fixed his blue jacket as he talked. He also combed his fingers through his brown hair. What beauty!

"And where do you propose we go?" Rosalie put her hand on her hip as she talked. She began playing with the beads on her pink dress.

"I know of a place, but it will only work if the earth is really done shaking." Edward walked forward from behind me, and I started when he brushed past me.

"Follow me," he ordered our group of six: Edward, me, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. The former four were eighteen, and the latter two were twenty-one. The latter two were just as immature as the younger ones.

"I'm scared Jasper!" Rosalie clutched at my brother's other arm, the arm not supporting Alice.

Emmett and Edward guided us through the bushes and the large garden, watching out for broken trees and checking to see if any other people were in the garden.

"Come here!" Edward soon called from the front of the group. We all arrived where he stood by a cellar door imbedded in the ground. It was broken into pieces, and Edward ripped the remaining pieces of wood away until there was a hole big enough for a person to fit through.

"I'll go first, but we have to stick together. Come on," Edward eased himself into the hole, which had steps leading down into the earth.

Emmett followed readily, as did Rosalie, but Jasper and I exchanged glances. I shrugged, and helped him lower Alice down into the earth.


End file.
